everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jane Hook/@comment-26709630-20150725150002/@comment-124.170.63.72-20150726133434
None of her outfits are immodest. In every case she's more covered than every single Ever After High canon character. She has full sleeves, which most don't. She's wearing five layers instead of the normal EAH skimpy dress. Her legs are always in completely opaque tights. Most EAH girls have lace, fishnet or see through stockings. She's wearing high boots with the lowest heel I could manage where the EAH girls wear strappy rubbish with impossible heels. I actually detest the "Sexy Pirate" trope which is why I tried to alter it. Literally the only two things different about her Mirror Beach and the canon Mirror beach outfits is she's not wearing that silly little tuelle skirty thing or the tiara glasses. In both cases I didn't add them simply because the Mirror Beach line hadn't been released and I based her outfit design off of Monster High Gloom Beach- even then she's actually wearing more than several of those designs becaue several of the MH beach designs are two piece. Read her description and you'll see I actually plan to change the mirror Beach outfit to fit the dolls. i'm just time poor right now. Perhaps she may bother you because she's more curvy than the Ever After High normal edge of puberty family friendly body shaming super over skinny bodies. Unfortunately, media pushes anything that isn't that edge of puberty "girlish" body Monster High and Ever After High have as "Sexy". It's a lie. I was Jane's shape when i was fourteen. I couldn't help it. I didn't grow that way on purpose, but no one normalised my body type- so I tend to use this body type a lot and agressively because the EAH and MH style ridiculously skinny style bodies pushed as normal drove me to eating disorders, anxiety, depression and massive self esteem issues that have lasted over a decade. I was, and am still harassed if I don't wear something that goes right up to my neck and honestly- TRY finding summer clothes or gym clothes that go that high that won't kill you int he heat. Try finding bathers like that. Remember, while you're at it, I'm in Australia, land of summers so hot our forests literally catch fire at the smallest spark. I don't think you're being mean, I just think society has lied to you. I am more than happy to link to articlesthat might explain it all a bit better if you like? Add.- A thought- her tattoos in the Mirror beach do give her a false appearance of maturity. I did think quite hard on adding tattoos, but it's actually canon to the Peter Pan books and play that Hook as several and has had them for a long time and has no qualms about tattooing the Darling Children if they wanted them, so cleanskin Jane would seem odd. And Anon? At least have the guts to log in and say that to my face wearing your actual user name rather than being a coward and hiding behind the Anon feature. the original ask was polite. You, on the other hand, are being a tool. If you're so very for "good standards" why don't you display a shred of honour and explain exactly how my fully covered character is "inappropriate" OFF Anon.